Impact Fields
Impact Fields is the first area in Pikmin: Epic Pikvolution and bears the Landing Site from the original Pikmin as its place in the game. Intro It starts off with the 2 ships travelling to the Pikmin Planet in search of more treasure. They slowly pass the screen as they have the planet in sight. Meanwhile, the Pikmin have found a glass out of a magnifying glass and have discovered that they can see Bulborbs easier through the mysterious object. As the red Pikmin take a look through the air via the glass, they see 2 familiar spaceships in orbit. A Pikmin panics and makes a circle for the ships to land in. The rest join in. The ships land with a thud as the Hocotatians fall out of the ship. They gaze around at the walled area, seeming that no enemy could get through the mountain of neat rocks. Olimar wanders off to find the Pikmin. Day 1 Olimar is the only character available at this point. He finds the Red Pikmin and they quickly take a side next to Olimar. You now have gained the power of the Red Pikmin! As one Pikmin gazes through the glass he finds a Dwarf Red Bulborb knocking down some rocks on the wall. You have 5 Pikmin to take it down. Once you have, it coughs up the Coarse Substance (IRL item - Sparkly Rock) worth 100 Pokos. It needs 20 Pikmin to be carried, though. You then have to knock down some Pellets to get a maximum of 25 Pikmin. Carry the item back and then take on a few more loose Dwarf Red Bulborbs to find a small bridge building to a small island where a half-buried bottlecap (Brightness Badge) is. Worth 100 Pokos, the item has Moo on the cap, for one reason no-one knows. Take it back and you will end the day here with the Red Onion flying over and up with you. Day 2 As you land, a tremor shakes the ground. A pillar rises with a hole in it. Now is where the special abilities of the people come in! Olimar can jump while running, Louie can run faster, the President can punch quicker and stronger, Olimar's son's whistle can stretch further and Olimar's daughter can throw twice as quick. You will need to get all your Pikmin and throw them ontop of the pillar. Olimar can jump by twirling the Control Stick in mid-run. After you jump ontop of the pillar, go into the 1st cave, Tiny Cavern. After obtaining all the treasures and your new Green Pikmin, lead them off the pillar and find the Green Onion. It's half-buried with the dull flower just sticking out. Dig it up and you have the rest of the day to breed Green Pikmin. You can now go to the Lush Grove or finish off the remaining available treasures in Impact Fields. Day 3+ Currently you have access to another cave and 2 treasures without Yellow Pikmin. One treasure, the Crystal Gem (IRL item, Diamond Ring - worth 100 Pokos), is on a small ledge on the wall near the Tiny Cavern. Use Louie to run up a hill and glide over a rocky gap. Make a bridge with some Pikmin to connect the gap. Find 2 Red Bulborbs and swarm them until you find the treasure. Another treasure, the Bonding Strip (a long, curled line of sticky tape, worth 60 pokos), is past a radioactive barrel near a low waterfall. There is a path which only captains can take because of it's narrowness near water. Throw Green Pikmin into the barrel and take the daughter for an easier time. Whistle the pikmin out of the other side and let them stop at the small lake. Climb up the rocks and quickly throw them onto the stones before they sink underwater. Once you throw them over the 3 stones, take the Bonding Strip back up a plank that rises over the lake until the barrel. A path left to the captains travel path will need Red Pikmin to move a heavy boulder onto 8 full fire geysers grouped closely together in a square with no middle and attacking them one at a time without the wind blowing the pikmin flowers off. Move the boulder back and take both kinds of Pikmin through a Dwarf Orange and Red Bulborb infested pathway. Kill them all and a cave will appear, the Humid Ditch which needs Green and Red Pikmin to traverse it. Category:Areas